ABC Salazara Slytherina
by hashhana
Summary: krótkie ABC współzałożyciela Hogwartu.


**ANTYGRYFFINDOR** – czyli bez wątpienia każdy Wąż, w tym ja (S.S.)

**BAZYLISZEK** – zwany królem węży, mój ulubiony pupilek, który potrafi zabijać wzrokiem, a jego jad jest jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych trucizn. ( muszę go pokazać Godrykowi)

**CIERPLIWOŚĆ** – cnota, której tak wielu brak, w tym także mnie kiedy muszę nauczać niektórych strasznie topornych na wszelką wiedzę bezmózgów

**DLACZEGO SIĘ NIE MOŻEMY DOGADAĆ** – czyli krócej: **RÓŻNICE CHARAKTERU**; bardzo znacząca sprawa, differentia specifica ma ogromny wpływ na życie w Hogwarcie; każdy z założycieli ceni sobie inne cechy charakteru, G.G. odwagę ( a raczej daleko posuniętą głupotę), męstwo, cnotę, bla bla; R.R. wiedzę, naukę i tak dalej; H.H pracowitość, lojalność ( i wszystko inne, jeśli trzeba na bieżąco wymyślać jakieś cechy, aby uczeń w końcu znalazł dla siebie dom); a ja, S.S. cenię sobie spryt, ambicję i ponoć władzę (zabawne, ale ja pojmowałem władzę jako panowanie nad samym sobą, swoimi zdolnościami, dążenie do niezależności, a tu psikus, po latach dowiaduję się, że lubię dzierżyć władzę nad innymi). Dlatego też każdy ma inne priorytety, więc trudno tym bezmózgom (czytaj uczniom) dogadać się. Bardzo łatwo zauważyć te różnice, np.: Wąż może zmienić skórę wiele razy, lew może tylko linieć.

**EDUKACJA **– wątpliwy proces mający na celu wbicie do głowy niesfornym dzieciuchom trochę przydatnych informacji, tak aby same siebie, innych i najbliższą okolicę, przypadkiem, nie otruły, wysadziły, zmiotły z powierzchni ziemi i tak dalej i tak dalej...

**FAKALUMPY** – kolejne moje określenie na jakże wspaniały kwiat młodzieży czarodziejskiej, mające zbliżone znaczenie co obrzygane sieroty, nieroby, paskudy, bezmózgi, kmioty ( wiem, wiem... nauczyciel nie powinien tak mówić, tudzież pisać, ale jak pomyślę, że jutro znowu mam lekcje eliksirów z puchonami, to aż mnie wzdryga)

**GODRYK GRYFFINDOR** – wróg publiczny numer 1, dużo krzyczy, mało myśli, zaraźliwie się śmieje i uwielbia pstrokate ciuchy.

**HELGA HUFFLEPUFF** – kobieta (a może borsuczyca, he he he) o syndromie starszej siostry, tudzież nadopiekuńczej matki, lub - jak kto woli, starej panny; uwielbia małe smrody.... to znaczy dzieci, zwierzątka i słodycze (to widać, ale pominę to). Niby cicha i dobroduszna, a jak się wścieknie to radzę brać nogi za pas (chyba że jesteś wężem, wtedy pełznij jak najszybciej)

**INTELIGENCJA** – jedna z kluczowych cech każdego Ślizgona, a której brakuje, co niektórym.

**JA** – mój najlepszy przyjacielKSIĄŻKI – dobrzy przyjaciele, którzy są, kiedy potrzeba, milczą, kiedy chce się być samotnym, doradzą, ucieszą, nauczą i mogą posłużyć jako ciężki przedmiot do rzucania w nielubiane osoby... bardzo niedocenianie przez czarodziejów wszelkiego – kara niebios, ale jeszcze nie rozstrzygnąłem, czy dla mnie, czy dla uczniów ŁABĘDZI ŚPIEW – coś czego Godryk nie umie, a robi to cały czas, by mnie zdenerwować; co innego Rowena i Helga, im to jakoś całkiem nieźle idzie

**MÓZG **– narząd, którego z pewnością brakuje Gryfonom i Godrykowi Gryffindorowi.

**NAIWNOŚĆ** – niezwykle często spotykana cecha co u niektórych uczniów i nauczycieli ( no i u założycieli; na szczęści ja jestem na nią odporny)

**OPÓR NA WIEDZĘ** – kolejne ciekawe zjawisko wśród uczniów, którzy z roku na rok wykazują coraz większą odporność na przydatne rzeczy.

**PIJAWKI **– w brew pozorom, to nie jest składnik na eliksiry a zwykłe określenie na rodzinę i krewnych, a nawet uczniów (mali krwiopijcy), tudzież pozostałych założycieli

**QUIDDITCH – **ulubiony (ponoć) sport czarodziejów, choć osobiście nie widzę nic szczególnego jak szesnaście osób (dwie drużyny) latają w tę i z powrotem na miotłach, grając kaflem, szukając znicza i waląc po sobie tłuczkami.

**ROWENA RANVENCLAW** – kolejna z założycieli Hogwartu, niby ta mądrzejsza i bystrzejsza, piękna pani, która niekiedy jest bardziej naiwna niż Gryffindor, czy też Helga, a wierzcie mi to niezwykły wyczyn.

**SZLABAN** – ulubiona forma znęcania się nauczycieli nad uczniami, która jest dozwolona dzięki regulaminowi szkoły ( i tak nikt go nie czyta, więc pozwoliłem sobie dopisać kilka dodatkowych punktów)

**ŚWIĘTA BOŻEGO NARODZENIA** – bardzo krótki odcinek czasu, który można spędzić w spokoju, przy lampce wina i dobrej książce i wcale nie trzeba widzieć innych ludzi, ani nie słuchać ujadania (śpiewem tego nie nazwę) G.G., który od samego wigilijnego rana dręczy me uszy całą listą kolęd; jest to także okres w którym wszyscy się cieszą, bawią i opychają jedzeniem, aż mdłości mnie biorą na samą myśl o tym

**TIARA PRZYDZIAŁU **– stara czapka G.G., która przydziela uczniów do poszczególnych domów. Inteligencja, gust, fason i poczucie humoru odziedziczyła z całą pewnością po właścicielu (to na pewno nie jest komplement)

**WĘŻOMOWA** – moja unikatowa cecha, która pozwala mi na porozumiewanie się z wężami i wszelkimi gadami; dzięki niej mogę uciąć sobie rozmowę na wysokim poziomie z inteligentnymi stworzeniami, które są w stanie zrozumieć mnie i moje zmartwienia.

**UMIEJĘTNOŚCI** – ważna cecha, która zapewnia mi przetrwanie w tej szkole dla wariatów YYY... MYŚLĘ, ŻE... – najprostsza wypowiedź ucznia, która oznacza w 95% wymyślanie na bieżąco jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, 4,9% perfidne i zaplanowane kłamstwo i 0,1% szans, że naprawdę uczeń odpowie, tylko musi zebrać (wątpliwe) myśli.

**ZDOLNOŚĆ OKLUMENCJI** – czyli zdolność zamykania umysłu przed innym osobami, dzięki niej można ukryć swoje prawdziwe myśli i uczucia; chyba tylko dzięki temu jeszcze nie wygarnąłem co niektórym co o nich sądzę ( a jeśli nie wytrzymam, to zacznę od Godryka i jego porannego wycia)

**ŹLE ROZPOCZĘTY DZIEŃ** – czyli dzień rozpoczęty bez doprowadzania Godryka Gryffindora do rozpaczy, lub wściekłości (ewentualnie bez patrzenia jak Rowena znowu gania Lwa za wrzucenie do jej komnat nietoperza, lub innego stworka)

**ŻABA CZEKOLADOWA **– jeden z wielu przysmaków uczniów i nauczycieli (Trzmiel), którego nie znoszę... łażą po zamku całe ich mrowie, kiedy takie niemrawe sieroty nie zdążą ich złapać i zjeść; wszystko potem jest w czekoladzie, obślizgłe i brudne. Prawdziwa zmora.


End file.
